Vocaloid Hinata
by yukinataangel
Summary: Hinata starts her new life as idol singer but must go through the Nico Nico Douga school first. Give any request on Pairings and I might do them! Costructive Critisism is Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys!" Miku shouted, "I here we were getting a new student today!"

Rin sat up with excitement gleaming in her eyes, "Really we are?" Kaito then joined the conversation.

"Of course we are Miku-chan is never wrong about these types of things especially if it has to do with news." Kaito stated.

Mikuo and Len then burst out of breath. "What's wrong with you guys?" Meiko asked.

"Haku… sensei… is coming…" Len huffed. Everyone looked at him with eyes popping out of their eyes. As soon as the teacher stepped in everyone was in their seats in a spilt second. Haku cleared her voice.

"Good Morning class, I hope you all know that we will be having a new singer join our class today. She will start off her school year as a UTAU so be nice even though she's taking VOCALOID classes." The door then opened." Ah you're here, class I would like you all to meet Hinata Hyuga."

Everyone stared in awe as Hinata walked into the classroom.

(This the link to what she was wearing when she walked in) .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/art/Vocaloid-Hinata-Chibi-188054933%3Fq%3Dgallery%253Ahinata-luvers%252F24974817%26qo%3D12&usg=_9uMnPLrzbVL_eH8EWQ_qghCisKI=&h=637&w=591&sz=209&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=NhaWmtaIMilFLM:&tbnh=121&tbnw=87&ei=CkRCTb3nO4P78Abd7MnxAQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhinata%2Bvocaloid%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1R2ADSA_enUS395%26biw%3D995%26bih%3D559%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C561&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=279&vpy=99&dur=969&hovh=233&hovw=216&tx=104&ty=123&oei=SENCTceSNobWgQeh8pnAAQ&esq=4&page=2&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:18&biw=995&bih=559 (except the skirt is Rin short, but with the same skirt design)

"H-hi my name is H-Hinata Hyuga, please treat me well" she stuttered accompanied by a low bow.

"Alrighty then, Hinata you can sit by…. Kagamine Len the boy with the blond hair." She said lazily. Hinata walked calmly to her seat next to the blond and sat down. As Haku started to talk about rules and responsibilities, Len tapped on Hinata's desk to get her attention. She looked over to him and saw him grin as she looked at him.

"Hey, I'm Len, Kagamine Len" he whispered. He stretched out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata. N-nice to meet y-you "she whispered back giving him a warm smile and taking his hand. He grinned back at her.

This could be the start of a great friendship.

Yuki: This is a comeback from my first Vocaloid story. So please review!

Hitsu: That was lame.

Yuki: Shut Shiro-chan! Just because I didn't write a story with you and Hinata does mean you have to be so grouchy about it.

Hina: It's ok Toshiro, Yuki promises to make the next one about us, right?

Yuki: Of Course! So please review Kay'!

Hitsu: Whatever…

Hina: *kisses Toshiro's cheek* Better?

Hitsu: *blushes* Better than you know. *kisses her cheek back*

Yuki: AWWWWWWW! KAWAII-ARU~!

Hitsu: Shut Up! *blushes more*


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's P.O.V

After Haku-sensei's class I packed up my things and headed out the door. Before I could get out the door, this girl with greenish-blue pig tails, and one short hair blond block my way with wide smiles adorning their faces.

"Umm…. Hi?" I said meekly to them.

"Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku, number one VOCALOID in the school" She stated with pride gleaming in her eyes.

"And I'm Kagamine Rin, number two VOCALOID in the school along with my twin Len" Rin dragged Len over to her side, "Say hi Len" Len looked up and grinned "Hey Hinata-chan!" he waved. I then waved back and murmured a hello. I could feel heat rush to my cheeks when I saw him smile at me. Two other girls came beside me and linked their arms between mine.

"Hey there, I'm Shion Kaiko, Kaito's sister. The girl on your left is Sakine Meiko, Meito's sister. " she said smiling.

"So Hinata", Meiko started"What class do you have next?" I searched through my book bag and checked my schedule.

"Umm, Home -Ec I think" I spoke shyly.

"Yes!" , Len yelled fist pumping into the air, "You have Home-Ec with me Hinata-chan let's go!" Len then pulled me at full speed away from the other girls. By the time we got to the classroom we were out of breath and it was five minutes until the bell rung.

"Wasn't that fun?" Len said completely recharged. I felt the heat in my cheeks come back as he smiled.

"I guess" I said managing to crack a smile.

We walked over to where Len usually sits and I took a seat next to him. As the rest of the class filled their seats, I noticed a kid with the same color hair as Miku but his was shorter. He walked this way and sat in front of Len.

"Hey Mikuo, have you met Hinata yet?" Len asked. Mikuo looked over at me with a curious glint in his eyes. He gave me warm smile.

"I don't believe so Len. My name is Hatsune Mikuo, Miku's brother, nice to meet you." He said.

"M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuga, n-nice to m-meet y-you too" I replied giving him a bow. The teacher then walked in and he looked pretty agitated.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He screamed. Suddenly the room was dead silent.

"Thank you, as you all should know, today we have a new student. Come on up Ms. Hyuga." He moved his hand signaling me to come up. I rose from my seat as Len gave me two thumbs up. I walked to the front and gave a low bow.

"My n-name i-is Hinata H-Hyuga. Please t-treat m-me w-well." I was walking back to my chair, until I tripped over something or rather someone's foot. The class erupted in laughter. I looked ahead to see if Len was laughing too, but to my surprise he and Mikuo were glaring at the person who did it.

"Watch where you walk UTAU!" a blond girl, with one long pony tail at the side of her head said to me. I mumbled a sorry and scurried to my seat. Good thing I wasn't wearing a skirt today.

"Settle down class! Today you will be making basic cookies and cake." The red headed teacher yelled.

"Len, who was the girl who tripped me?" I asked.

He gave me a serious look, "Her name is Akita Neru, and she usually holds a grudge against people who are around guys she likes."

I gave him a confused look that said 'Who does she like?' Knowing what I was talking about, he gave me the answer I did not want to hear," Me"

Yuki: Dun Dun Dun! Oh no what will happen next!

Hitsu: You suck at this

Yuki: Don't get your tidey wideys in a bunch

Hina: I think you did great Yuki-chan

Yuki: Thank you Hinata at least someone is being positive unlike the depressed teen over there

Hitsu: Oh Shut Up!

Yuki: Hinata can you calm him down

Hina: o.k. *hugs Toshiro* Better?

Hitsu: *blushes* Why do you always do this to me? *hugs back*

Yuki: AWWWWWW! Because of that, I'm gonna make story on you and Hinata*tears up* It's too KAWAII!

Hina: Please Review Yuki's story or me and Toshiro won't get a story *comforts Yuki*

Hitsu: *mumbles* Pathetic…

Yuki: Don't Rub It In! *sobs*


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in a very looooooooong time but I got lazy. Please forgive me all my readers for I am sorry

Hitsu: No you're not!

Me: Toshiro, could you please shut up! I'm to apologize and yet you turn against.

Hitsu: It's only because you broke your promise

Me: My pro..mise…. OOOHHHH! Now I remember. Okay I'll cut you a deal, If you let me do this chapter, I'll make a one-shot of you and Hinata.

Hitsu: Three one-shots of me and Hinata.

Me: THREE! WHAT AR- I mean why three?

Hitsu: Because that's how many stories you've made not including **ME **and Hinata.

Me: Good point, three it is. Hinata to the disclaimer!

Hina: yukinataangel does not own Vocaloid or Naruto.

Me: I think I might put Shiro-chan in this one.

Hitsu: WHAT!

Hinata P.O.V

Well, school hasn't been too bad besides the constant teasing of Akita Neru along with Miku Zatsune. Len is really nice to me all the time. I think he's starting to grow on me. Anyways, Rin and Miku always sit next to me during lunch, it's like having Sakura and Ino around. I wonder how they're doing at Konoha High School.

"Oi Hinata, stop daydreaming. Do you want to get hit by the ball?" Mako screamed at me. I met Mako when we had to pick partners for stretches in P.E. . Even though she is a UTAU, she takes some VOCALOID classes like me.

"R-Right" I stuttered out lamely. I had only stuttered when I was caught off guard. Besides that, I almost never stuttered.

"Hyuga the ball is coming your way!" Luka shouted. I put myself onto a ready position to hit the volleyball. I hit it with my forearm and managed to get it over the net, while scoring us a point in the process. It really stung considering Neru was the one who hit the ball towards me. My team started to cheer me on. Neru looked seriously pissed. One reason was she lost tome in volleyball. The second was that all the guys in the gym were watching the girls play. In which included her crush, Len.

"Hina-chan! Nice job out there." Len praised while glomping me. I squirmed in his arms under the glare of Neru standing on the other side of the net.

"Uh yeah… thanks a lot." I said.

Hitsu: That's all folks BYE!

Me: No it's not this still the beginning of the story. Stop lying to my readers!

Hina: It's okay Toshiro, I read Yuki-chan's script and you'll be appearing quite soon.

Me: That's right. Now let my readers read!

Hitsu: Oh sorry, continue.

As I went to the locker room to change, Zatsune tripped me and I slammed into the ground, hard.

"Ha-ha! Clumsy little Hyuga needs to watch where she goes." Zatsune laughed as she rejoined with Neru.

"Hey Hinata, you okay?" Mako questioned.

(A/N: Look up 'Nagone Mako' to know what she looks like)

"Yeah, wonderful" I said sarcastically.

"They won't leave you alone until you've done something about this" Mako warned.

"I know" I reassured

Walking to Art class I ran into a guy with really spiky white hair. He wore a black short-sleeved dress shirt, with white jeans and black converses.

Hitsu: That's me!

Me: SHHHHH!

"I'm v-v-v-very s-sorry!" I squeaked.

"It's fine" He told me in a cool tone of voice. I looked into his turquoise eyes and thought but one thing.

"Shiro-chan?" I questioned. The guy looked up at me with confusion. Then I saw his face light up with excitement.

"Hinata-chan?" His voice filled with anxiousness. I nodded my head and gave him a big hug.

"It's great to see you again, Shiro-chan." I whispered in his ear. Then the bell rang. There goes a perfect moment with your best friend.

We both walked to Art late and had detention at the end of the day. I walked over to my table next to Len.

"Hey Hinata, who was that guy you walked in with?" Len whispered eyeing Toshiro suspiciously.

"His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and he's my best friend since I was 5" I responded.

"Now class you all will be painting a picture with your voices. Everyone turn on your head phones." Said Gakupo-sensei. Oh no. We have sing in front of everyone while painting a picture with the music! Why me?

Hina: That was quite a good comeback story Yuki-chan

Hitsu: It sucked

Me: I know it wasn't that good but no need to rub it in! GEEZ!

Hitsu: Next time, put more of me in it and don't forget my THREE stories

Me: Fine whatever, Please Review even if it's one word and ONLY constructive criticism is welcome DANKE! (thank you in German!)


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: So this shall be the fourth chapter of Vocaloid Hinata….I think?

Hina: I believe it is

Yuki: Alright then let the chapters begin

Hitsu: Wasn't there something you wanted to say?

Yuki: Oh yeah, because one of my readers requested that NaruHina in the story I decided that any pairing requested shall have their own alternate ending. Thank you!

Hinata's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this. I just got here some time ago and they want me to sing! I haven't even had voice lessons. What if my frequency isn't right? Will they kick me out right on the spot? What will Len think of me? What should I do?

Len glanced at me and nudged my elbow. I stopped my train wreck of thought and look towards him. "Don't worry Hinata I'm sure you'll do absolutely perfect" Len smiled. His smile made me feel warm. I was relieved to have him as my friend.

"Since a lot of you students are new, we'll have one of the more experienced Vocaloids start us off. Len Kagamine may you please come to the front." Gakupo-sensei asked. Len winked at me then stood up to make his way to front. He had reached front and he started messing with his headphones as if looking for something. When Len found it, there was a beep that signaled that he was ready to begin.

~"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante sora ni utaunda~

It was…Beautiful, in a boyish way. Len had an amazing voice. Since I had never heard him sing before it was still very hard to believe that he was that good. I could see why they put him as number 2 in the Vocaloid system. If this was how a number 2 sang I couldn't imagine how good a number 1 sang. I placed my vision on the canvas next Len filling itself with color.

~Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru basho  
Sagashimotomete kono machi kara deta  
Furueru chakushin dengen o kitta  
Moedasu doukasen dare mo tomerarenai~

~Sekai no owari ga ima otozureta to shitara  
Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni issho na no ni ne~

~Like a Fire Flower~  
~Boku ga kiechawanai you ni hinoko chirase yume uchiagare  
"Saisho kara kimi o suki ni nara nakya yokatta" nante uso made tsuite~

As if an invisible painter was painting, yellow splattered across the canvas creating a line of dots. There soon was a burst of orange from the bottom swearing into the yellow dots. Red was also splashed in from the sides leading downward. The picture was slowly but surely beginning to show its true identity.

~Narenai keshiki fushizen na egao  
Hanayaka na matsuri to wa chigatteta  
Kurikaesu rusuden "ganbare" no koe  
Namida de doukasen kiechai sou da yo~

~Uchuu no hajimari ga ano kuchizuke da to shitara  
Hoshizora wa futari koboshita kiseki no ato~

~Like a Fire Flower~  
~Kimi ga mitsukeyasui you ni raimei no gotoku yume todorokase  
"Saisho kara kimi o suki ni nara nakya yokatta" nante bareterundarou na~

It was a flower. The picture had finally become illustrated enough for me to tell it was a flower. It looked as if it was the sun was setting in the flower itself. The colors blended together so perfectly. It then dawned on me that the song was called "Fire Flower".

Yuki: Sorry if she seemed a little slow there

~Umare mo sodachi mo barabara na bokura  
Sugata mo katachi mo sorezore na bokura  
Otoko mo onna mo chiguhagu na bokura  
Soredemo kokoro o hitotsu ni dekita nara~

~Jinsei no tochuu ga senkouhanabi da to shitara  
Isshun demo futari terasu himawari no you ni~

~Like a Fire Flower~  
~Itsuka yozora ni tairin o sakasu sono toki made matte kure  
"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante sora ni utaunda~

Len looked me dead in the eyes and gave me a finally wink ending the song. I blushed at the sudden gesture. The other girls in the classroom squealed thinking it was for them. I paid no mind to it, but the beating of heart increased rapidly just thinking about it.

Gakupo-sensei then began to clap at Len's performance. Len looked a little uneasy at Gakupo-sensei. I wonder what the problem was.

"That was amazing Len-kun~ It actually seemed as if you were in love~" He said prancing around in which I found odd. I guess that was normal for everyone else. Len face was extremely red by now. I'm guessing his statement was true considering the current shade of Len's face. My heart sank hearing that. I'm not sure why it would do that though.

"S-S-Shut Up!" Len hurried to his seat next to me and slammed his head onto the desk keeping it face down. I stared at him with worry. I hope his head wasn't hurt too badly.

"Owww~" Len mumbled. It room filled with giggles from girls calling him "Shota" or "Cute". I could see Len's ears turning from pink to red as more of the girls giggled.

"A-Are you a-alright, L-Len?" I asked. Len head turned toward me. His forehead was pretty red from the bruise. He gave me one of his signature smiles but it had something more to it, as if there were more under his cute smile. My face flushed having thought of that. My attention turned back to Len who didn't look too good right about now. His smile was still there but he looked like he was drunk.

"Hehe I see an angel~" Len sang. I stared at him in shock of his comment. Then he fell off the table and out of his seat onto the floor. I'm guessing the slam on the head really did a number on him.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Rin volunteered. She grabbed Len and slung him over her shoulder, I've never seen a girl her size able to do something that…daring, except Sakura of course. After she left the room, there was a noise from the school speakers.

"Nico~ Nico Douga~" The speakers sang signaling it was time to switch classes. It was different everyday giving each student an opportunity to show off their skills. Today it was Utaune Nami, she is an Utau. Gakupo-sensei dismissed us and said that we would continue the lesson tomorrow. I dreaded tomorrow and hoped that today would go as slow as possible. On my way to Language Arts, I ran into another person. First Toshiro, now this guy, what was wrong with me today?

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" I apologized looking up at the guy. My heart stopped as I got a good look at his face. The guy had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore an open orange hoodie with a blue t-shirt underneath and plain blue jeans with black converse. I couldn't take my eyes off of him after recognizing an old friend and an old love.

"N-N-Naruto….Uzumaki?" I asked hoping I had the right person. The boy looked up at me with his azure eyes lighting as he took recognition of me.

"Hinata!" Naruto rejoiced pulling me into the tightest bear hug I had ever received. It was kind of awkward at first then I relaxed in his arms and returned the affection.

Yuki: Aren't I evil?

Hitsu: No

Yuki: Shut up.

Naru: Cool I made my appearance!

Hina: I guess things will get difficult for me?

Yuki: Yup

Len: Well in the end it's me who gets Hinata so screw you guys

Yuki: Ohh I'm jealous

Alex: R-Really?

Yuki: No I'd never want to be in that situation, plus I've got you *glomps Alex*

Alex: *blushes*

Yuki: BTW Alex is my OC

Alex: H-Hi

Yuki: Please review and request any pairing if you want to~


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki: It's finally time for chapter five

Hina: Alrighty

Hitsu: YukinataAngel does not own Vocaloid, Bleach, or Naruto

Yuki: On with the story~

Len's P.O.V.

I woke up in the infirmary only to see Rin talking to the nurse. Apparently when I slammed my head on the table I hit it pretty hard. When she finished her conversation with the nurse, Rin noticed I had woken and made her way towards me.

"Yo what's up sleepy head?" I smiled. She could be annoying sometimes but I never regret our mom having twins, not that I'll admit it to her. Rin sat in the seat next to my seat and grinned. She usually has suspicious when she grins. "What?" I asked. A wider grin spread across her face.

"You called Hinata an angel in front of the whole class~" Rin sang.

My brain stopped working for some time just to process everything she just said. I'm sure my face was extremely red because Rin couldn't stop laughing. I can't believe I did that. I must have been completely out of it to let that one slip out.

"You in love with her aren't you?"

My head rose to see Rin giving me a serious look. I had never actually thought about loving Hinata. I thought we could be good friends, but ever since I met her I've always wanted to be more that. She had been so nice to me and she never called me a shota. Whenever I'm around her my heart beats faster and faster the more we talk. I can't get her out of my head. I think I'm-

"-Crazy in love her." Rin grinned at my astonished face. She giggled. "It's a twin thing. If you're so crazy in love with her, why don't you tell her?" I looked baffled at her. She really expected someone like me to tell Hinata I'm in love with her. "If you're afraid of rejection then don't say anything, but if you stop thinking you're a shota maybe you'll have some guts to at least give her really good signs." I had no idea Rin would be so supportive.

"Rin, thank you for the advice" I smiled. She looked at me and smiled as well.

"Now make me proud oni-sama!"

Hinata's P.O.V.

Naruto and I chatted the rest of the day about Konoha High and everyone there. It turns out Sakura and Sasuke started dating. I never thought it would happen and I'm sure Naruto didn't either but I was happy for them anyway. It was good to know that someone I had known as my big brother for a long time finally had someone to love too. Through our conversation my mind started to wonder to Len. I hope he was okay.

In Language Arts we had to write a song and sing it for the class tomorrow. I can't believe this school. They give you absolutely nothing to work with. Our teacher, Ms. Sweet Ann, says that a true singer can come up with their music from their surroundings. I sighed. This truly was a confusing school. I heard scribbling from my left and saw that Naruto had already written two verses and a chorus! I couldn't believe this.

"Hey Hinata, are you having any trouble?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Len with a bandaged for head. Even with the bandage on, his face seemed to glow. Naruto faced his attention toward Len as well and gave him a questionable look. Len saw Naruto and did the same. It was like that for a little while until they both smiled and laughed at each other. Len took a seat to my right and pulled out some paper. I'm not sure what happened but I'm glad no one was hurt in the process.

"Ms. Hyuga, are you having trouble?" I stopped my thought to see Ms. Sweet Ann in front of my desk smiling. I stumbled over my words before speaking proper English …or Japanese?

"Y-Yes I-I-I'm fine just a-a bit o-of l-l-lack o-o-of i-i-inspiration…"

"Then sing about love my dear~" Ms. Sweet Ann sang. My face was turning red I could assure you. Before I knew it my pencil began creating music on the ruled paper. I couldn't believe that was a real inspiration for me.

When school had finally ended I went to the front of the school to wait for Neji. Because I had moved out of the house, Neji had promised to drive me to and from school since I don't have car yet. I had seen Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, and Kaiko walk home together and Meito and Meiko drive home.

"Hinata!" Len called. He ran up to my side out of breath. I guess he ran from his locker here. I giggled at his childish behavior. "Hi Len" I greeted.

"Um Hinata I-I was wonder i-if maybe y-you would want um to h-hang o-out some t-time?" He asked nervously while fidgeting. I was astonished that not only had he asked me out but he stuttered too. I blushed and nodded my head.

"I would love to." Len beamed and pumped his fist into the air. I had to admit Len was…cute. "I'll see you on Saturday at the Nico Nico Mall, okay?"

"Alright then I will" I smiled. Len then did something really unexpected.

He kissed my nose. Len ran off without a trace to leave me completely embarrassed. It's not like I didn't like it just that it was unexpected.

"Hinata why is your face so red?"

I turned around and saw Neji leaning against the hood of his car. I shook my head clearing my thoughts of this incident and got into the car. No matter how hard I tried I could get it out of my head

'Does Len…like me?'

Yuki: OMG What's going on!

Len: Don't leave it there!

Yuki: Don't worry I got another being made at this very moment

Len: Thanks Yuki you're the best

Yuki: At least SOMEONE appreciates me

Hitsu: Shut up

Hina: I look forward to the next one

Yuki: You'll make you appearance more later Shiro-chan

Hitsu: Don't call me that!

Yuki: Whateves

Alex: Please review

Yuki: Look forward for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata P.o.v.

I slowly crept down the stairs in hopes of not waking any of the other occupants in the house. I had told my father the previous night that I was spending time with some of my new friends at the Nico Nico Mall. It was the first time I had ever lied to my father. It hurt me to do it, but if I had told him I was going on a dat- I mean outing with a boy, I would've been shot down immediately. I grabbed my black purse and placed it over my shoulder. I opened the door slowly and shut it just as gently.

First Mission: Complete.

When I arrived at the mall, my knees began to feel weak. I wasn't sure whether I should've arrived early, on time, or late. I made my way to a bench and took a seat to calm myself.

"Hinata-chan!" I looked up to see Len running in my direction. It was strange yet refreshing to see him in something other than his Vocaloid uniform. His hair was in the same ponytail but he was wearing a light blue t-shirt, white shorts, and yellow converse. It was an interesting combination. However the blue hat with chibi Len's logo on it was a cute touch.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to make you wait so long!" He sputtered. I couldn't help but giggle. He was overreacting for nothing.

"Don't worry Len it's nothing. In fact, I got here a mere two seconds before you appeared." I explained. I glanced at the hat again in amusement and giggled. "That hat is c-cute."

Len widened his eyes then smiled. It made me smile as well. He then took off his hat and bowed in a gentleman manor.

"Well then m'lady shall we began our date?" He asked boldly. I blushed but wrapped my arm around his.

"What are we waiting for?" I teased. He grinned and led the way.

~Time Skip~

Today had been too much fun! Len took me to all of these cool stores. Most were clothing, but the other ones were book stores, merchandise stores, antique stores. They were all just so wonderful. He even helped me pick out a new uniform for myself. He said my other one lacked real originality. We were currently in the food court laughing over some stories he had remembered. I don't know if Len genuinely likes me or being a gentlemanly friend, but either way I'm adoring it.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Len?"

He scratched his cheek nervously. "Well I was just wondering, how do you know Naruto and that Hitsugaya kid too? I mean not to pry but it was just out of curiosity…" Len faded out the rest of his sentence. I tilted my head to the side a bit confused. I wonder why he was so nervous to ask me about that.

"Trust me it's no problem Len." I smiled. "Since it's you who asked, I guess I'm forced to tell you. Naruto is a very close friend of mine. We attended the same high school in my old village of Konaha." Len nodded showing that he was paying attention. I pushed a few stray strands of hair behind my ear and swallowed. "However, to me, at the time, Naruto was more than that. I felt as if Naruto could do anything, that he was the brightest star in the sky and no one could ever match up to his optimism. I-"

"You had a major crush on him?" I flustered realizing everything I had just said and much of a fangirl I must've sounded. I look at Len in surprise. He doesn't seem grossed out just…upset.

"Indeed I did. However I knew he could never return my feelings because he loved a friend of mine." A lump grew in my throat and it suddenly became hard to speak. I hung my head in fear of crying. When tears began welding up in my eyes I felt hand on mine. I looked up to Len smiling at me.

"How about you tell me how you know Hitsugaya? Since talking about Naruto has obviously made you upset it's best we change the subject, because if you start crying I'll make you eat leek soup!" Len said. I couldn't help but smile. The only problem was that tears were running down my face too. Len's face became a pout as he grabbed our bags and my hand, pulling me from my chair. I stumbled as he dragged me out of the food court.

"That's it missy. You're eating Miku and Mikuo's leek soup whether you like it or not!" Len scolded. I laughed while wiping my eyes. When we came to a stop at the mall entrance, Len turned around to face me. His face was a tad flushed.

"Thank you Len. You made this day a-amazing. I hope we get to do this again some more." I smiled. Len brightened and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him too. His mouth moved to my ear because I could feel his warm breath.

"Is it okay if I walk you home?" He asked innocently. I released him and nodded. Len entwined our fingers and started walking out of the mall. I followed thinking of what I would tell father and Neji when I got home.

Yuki: Guess who got off of their lazy butt and wrote some shiz?!

Hitsu: Other dependable authors?

Yuki: NOPE! THIS UNDEPENDABLE AUTHOR!

Hina: Good to see you're back Yuki.

Yuki: Thank you! Now that Summer has begun I can finish this series! I've such a jerk for not doing anything about this story and I sincerely apologize. Trust me people I will succeed in completing this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata's P.O.V.

I walked nervously to Language Arts where Ms. Sweet Ann awaited my song. I thought long and hard about the lyrics and I believe they will suffice. I placed my shaking hand on the door knob and tried opening the door. Before I could turn the knob a hand was placed over mine opening it for me. I looked up to see Naruto. He grinned and opened the door for me.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Knowing you, your song will knock their socks off!" I couldn't help but blush at his optimism. He's always smiling; it makes me happy. I nodded and proceeded to walk in.

"Hey Hina-chan!" Len waved. I gave him a small wave and smiled. Naruto walked over to Len and bro fisted. I giggled and sat in my seat, between the boys. Because Ms. Sweet Ann was running late, we had some time to either prepare for our songs or talk with other classmates. I was too worried about my song to socialize, so I silently rehearsed the lyrics to myself.

By the time Ms. Sweet Ann arrived, I hadn't finished practicing. She greeted us and explained how her husband, Mr. Big Al, forgot to wake her up. The class laughed at her excuse, while urged myself to fit in a verses. She then called up the victi-I mean singer.

"Can Mr. Naruto Uzumaki please come up and present his song?" She requested. Naruto boldly walked up to the front and tuned his head phones. He heard a satisfying click and faced towards his audience. Surely Naruto wouldn't choose a stupid song or something….right? Oh Kami…

**Bijuu Kazoeuta. Hajimari, hajimari! **

My eyes must've been bulging out of my head. The class may have been laughing at his intro but I remember this song. Naruto had formed a gang with some upper classmen and a few teachers called "The Jinchuuriki" and whenever their gang would stroll down the halls together, Naruto would sing this song. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one sweating from the war flashbacks.

**Hitotsu hito yori inemuri Shukaku.  
Futatsu FAIYA- moeteru Matatabi.  
Mittsu mizu nara makasero Isobu.  
Yottsu yougan atsuize Songokuu.  
Itsutsu itsudemo kakeashi Kokuou.  
Muttsu murisezu awatezu Saiken.  
Nanatsu nanafushi soratobu Choumei.  
Yattsu yappari WI- daze Gyuuki.  
Kokonotsu kokon to saikyou Kurama.**

I remember now! Those were their nicknames. They represented the nine tailed beasts from folklore that we read.  
**  
Doudou sorotta bijuu no nakama.  
Choi muzu dakedo ii namae.  
Minna rippana namae dane.  
Minna sutekina namae dane.**

Otsugi wa jinchuuriki. Ikutteba yo!

I sighed a little, but I smiled as well. That was one of the cutest things about Naruto. Whenever he became really excited about something, his adorable speech tick would show up. At first I thought it was a Japanese phrase I failed to learn upon my education, however I grew to understand it was just a Naruto thing.

**Hitotsu hidoi kuma dayo Gaara.  
Futatsu funyan to neko nade Yugito.  
Mittsu mizukage yondaime no Yagura.  
Yottsu yonjuu nen yonbi to Roushi.  
Itsutsu ikatsui PAWA- no Han.  
Muttsu mukuchina kinagashi Utakata.  
Nanatsu nagomasu Kunoichi Fuu.  
Yattsu yabai yo RAPPU no KIRA-BI-.  
Kokonotsu Konoha no Uzimaki Naruto.**

Tottemo tsuyoi jinchuuriki no minna.  
Bijuu to nakama yoku nareru kana.  
Minna rippana shinobi dane.  
Minna sutekina shinobi dane.

**(A/N: BTW It was the Bijuu Counting Song))**

Naruto bowed and the class applauded to his well-deserved performance. Ms. Sweet Ann was in dramatic tears. I hope she doesn't do that all the time. Naruto stepped down and high-fived Len. I clapped as well. It may have been like those nightmare lullabies in horror films to Konoha High, but in this school, it was music. Naruto proudly took his seat.

"See Hinata! If I could perform no sweat then you can too!" Naruto grinned. I had to smile in return. I faced front and I swear my heart jumped into my throat. Ms. Sweet Ann looked at me with so much ferocity it burned to look into her eyes.

"Up next is Hinata Hyuga~" She sang. As I stood up, I could feel body begin to perspirate rapidly. I robotically approached the front keeping my head down. I looked up to the class and I felt like I was going to hurl. I just forgot my entire song. But I practiced all this time and I-I-!

"WOOOOOO GO HINATA! WOOOOOOO!"

I snapped out of my emotional breakdown to see the two blonds of my life cheering me on. I couldn't help but grin. I straightened myself and began to tune my headphones. I hit my correct frequency and pushed the button the side. It made a soft melody. I closed my eyes breathed in.

**Do you ever miss the girl you left behind?~**

I opened my eyes to see everyone including Ms. Sweet Ann staring, as if they were hanging off of my every word. I smiled and my confidence grew as I continued.  
**  
Is the girl you left behind out there tonight romancin'?  
Makin' eyes at someone else and singin', is she dancin'?  
Only the girl you left behind is real when you're sleepin'  
Puts the teardrops in your eyes from secrets she is keepin'  
Happy just playin' a tune and dance the whole night away  
Hope the girl you left behind will be there for you someday  
Lonely is the wind that blows, you know you'll always miss her  
Lonely is a lover's heart, if only you could  
Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her**

I danced around a little. The beat was really catchy and I couldn't help but move around some. I'm not even sure if I had ever had this much fun dancing around in front of a crowd.

**All the girls you left behind could fill up California  
Please don't leave them too darn long, I think I oughtta warn ya  
Absence makes the heart go cold and makes a heart to wander  
If you stay there by their sides, you'll feel their hearts grow fonder  
**  
**Hope you see her someday  
Hope I find my way  
Back to the girl I left behind**

So tell me you will never roam  
(We swear we won't go roaming)  
You'll be by your fireside  
(We'll all be home sweet home and kiss her, kiss her, kiss her)

So where's the girl you left behind?

She's waitin' for her sister  
We won't stop until we're home we'll hug and hug and kiss her  
I'll find the girl  
I'll find the girl  
**I'll find the girl  
I'll find the girl~**

I performed a couple of spins to the beat and halted in to face my peers.

**You'll find the girl  
You'll find the girl you left behind  
Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!  
That's right  
Alright!**

**(The Girl you left Behind from the movie An American Tail: Fieval Goes West)**

I finished with my fist in the air. The class exploded in cheers and applause. I blushed profusely as I realized I had broken a bit out of my shell. I bowed and curtsied before taking my leave off of the small "stage". I tried to take a seat but I was engulfed by four arms squeezing me.

"Geez Hinata why didn't you tell me you had that kind of singing power!" Naruto praised. Len nodded in agreement.

"Your frequency was perfection! I didn't know you could hit such a high note in the beginning." He went on. My face felt like it was swelling with a mixture of excitement and embarrassment. I was so drained, all I could manage to reply to their compliments was-

"Yeah….."

**Yuki: Guess who's back back back~**

**Hina: Back again gain gain~**

**Yuki: Yuki's back back back~**

**Len: Tell a friend friend friend**

**Yuki: Indeed. I have returned from my journey. So fear not my followers and do not kill me! For your savior has returned! And will update EVERY WEEK! Or sooner depending how I feel…**

**REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU REALLY HATE ME, SAY SOMETHING NICE~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Hyuga, I heard your song was crazy good yesterday!"

Judging by the amount of venom dripping off of the voice, I knew it had to be Len's biggest fan, Akita Neru. All I wanted today was to dress out for gym and make it out alive. I sighed pulling up my blue gym shorts. Thank goodness these uniforms were appropriate.

"U-Um yeah. I-It wasn't really that g-great or anything…" I stuttered . It was hard not to. Neru was right behind me and I certainly didn't want a black eye before I walked into the gym. Suddenly a hand slammed onto my gym locker and I snapped up to see golden painted nails. I slowly faced Neru to see a sinister smile on her face. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Well to be honest Hyuga, I am sick of people talking about _you_." I flinched as she drew closer to me. Oh Kami why wasn't I brave enough to stop her or at least run away?

"Hey Hinata! C'mon we're gonna be late!" Mako scolded as she pulled me away from Neru. Neru looked like she would pounce on me at any second. I finally exhaled as we made our way to the group of students. Mako released my hand and faced me.

"Hinata, when are you going to stand up to her?" She questioned, "I can't always save the damsel in distress now, can I?" I looked up and I shook my head. The whistle blew and everyone reported to the teacher, Gakuko-sensei.

"Alright kids, today we're going to play some good old volleyball!" She chanted. There were more groans then cheers so I'm guessing volleyball can get a little intense here. Mako, on the other hand, looked stoked. I giggled at her excitement.

"I guess y-you really like volleyball?" I asked. She turned to me with a big grin on her face.

"Of course! It's the best game known to man! Plus I get show off for R-mmph!" She quickly covered her mouth the silence her rambling, but I knew what she was going to say. Mako really likes this guy named Ron Keine, so when the girls play she tends to be on her absolute best game to impress him. However, I'm pretty sure he's had a crush on her since forever. We moved to our respective sides of the net and took our positions. I looked up to see Neru in the position to make the first serve. Her eyes were locked on me.

Mako was right. I couldn't continue to allow Neru to control my life at school anymore. I know I don't need to fight her. I only need to prove to her that I'm neither her toy nor her victim. I narrowed my eyes to focus on the ball. I had to admit I was afraid. I had always been one to back out of fights because of my cowardice. However, today was going to be different. Although it wouldn't do me much because it's a volleyball match, I was going to show Neru that I can be brave as well.

Yuki: This is a short chapter and I'm a horrible person however there is a twist to my story~

Hitsu: Yeah you really do suck though.

Yuki: Oh I love you too.


End file.
